One Day
by S.G.T.C
Summary: "the challenge is, can you survive one day without us communicating? No talking, texting, or face to face?" he asked and looked me sadly in the eye. "Butch, I don't get it! Whats going on!" I asked and looked around.Do you take the challenge?" "Jess"


Kaoru P.O.V

I was walking to school with a smile on my face. The wind was playing with my coal black hair, my green eyes shimmering with happiness.

Why you ask? Today is-

"Happy Anniversary Kaoru-Chan!" I heard as two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head around to see Butch. I smiled again. Yeah its me and Butch's anniversary, 2 year anniversary to be exact.

"Happy Anniversary Butch-Kun" I said and returned the hug.

"Can't believe it's been 2 years already" he said and held my hand. His forest green eyes were sparkling as he looked at me. "I know, it feels like just yesterday you were asking me out"

He chuckled and ran his free hand through his black hair. "Yeah, remember how I asked you out?"

"Yeah! You were acting so adorable" I said teasing him. He pouted. We walked and I looked at the sky remembering how he asked me out.

_~FlashBack~_

_I was at my locker trying to figure out what books I need this weekend. Momoko and Miyako are going on double dates with Brick and Boomer while I stay at home playing xbox with my best friend Butch._

"_Sup Kaoru" Butch said. I closed my locker to find a red faced Butch. "Hey Butch …. Ok im just gonna ask it! Why your face red?" I said and laughed quietly._

_He chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. He only does that when he's nervous._

"_Well… I was wondering what you are going to wear on our date tomorrow at 7?" he said and winked._

_I blushed slightly. Was Butch asking me out?_

"_Depends where we are going"_

"_Say the park?"_

" _I'll surprise you with what I'm going to wear" I said and smiled while I blushed. He blushed and kissed my cheek. " I'll be waiting" he said and walked away._

_I was standing there staring at the direction he walked to. I heard Momoko and Miyako running behind me._

"_K-Kaoru-San" Miyako said and panted hard. Momoko didn't look so good either._

"_Jess?" I said and turned around._

"_D-Did B-Butch ask ya out?" Momoko said. I blushed. "Um .. maybe why?"_

"_yes Miyako it worked!" Momoko said._

_Miyako and her squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you wonna know?" I demanded. "We'll tell ya later!" Miyako said and ran off to god who knows where._

_Turns out Butch has liked me ever since he and his brothers enrolled in our school(6__th__ grade)._

_~End of FlashBack~_

I giggled. Butch turned to me and asked "What are you laughing at?"

I finished giggling and faced him. "Nothing just remembering the day you first asked me out"

He blushed. "You were so red!" I said and smirked. "I was nervous!" he said and faced away from me(probably trying to hide his blush).

I laughed. "Yeah but remember our first _date?_" he asked and smirked. I blushed (again).

"It was my first date!"

"Excuses" he said and scoffed. He smiled then let go of my hand. He locked his fingers together and put them behind his head.

"You were so clumsy and nervous" he stated.

"Like I said 'first date'"

"is that going to be your excuse?"

"Jess!"

He smirked.

Butch P.O.V

I looked at the sky like Kaoru did and remembered our first date ….

_~flashback: Saturday 6:00~_

_I started getting ready for my date with Kaoru. Since it's the park I'll wear casual._

_Baggy jeans, green t-shirt with a black skull and black paint splattered on it, my black leather jacket , green converse and my dog tag necklace._

_It was now 6:45 and it takes time to walk to Kaoru's house. I walked out of the house and started walking to hers._

_I knocked on her door to see a girl that looks like Kaoru but more girly-er. "Hey is Kaoru here?" I asked. The so called Kaoru smacked my shoulder. SHE HITS LIKE KAORU!_

"_I am Kaoru you baka!" she said. The girly Kaoru wore a green plaid skirt, black blouse, and black boots that went to her mid ankle and knee. Her hair wasn't spiked, when its spiked it looks short but it looks long cuz it goes to her mid-back in choppy layers._

"_OH my god Kaoru! Your wearing makeup!" I said and smirked. She blushed and scowled while she smacked me again._

_She was wearing black eyeliner with green eye shadow and lip-gloss "Shut up and take me on this stupid date" she said. I was a little hurt that she wasn't really taking this date seriously. I held her hand and I walked her down the steps of her porch._

_~in the park~_

_Kaoru has fallen 5 times and I caught her 4 of those times._

_I chuckled, "Kaoru the most athletic girl is tripping? Oh this is gold!" I said and put her back on her feet._

_She brushed off some dirt on her skirt and glared at me. "i-it's c-cold! A-and i-ts m-m-making m-me f-f-fall" she stuttered and blushed._

"_Sounds more like your nervous"_

"_I n-never g-g-get ner-nervous"_

"_oh but babe you are"_

"_D-Don't c-call m-me b-b-babe!" she said._

"_Too late" I said_

_The rest of the date went like this_

_Kaoru falls, I catch her, she stutters while we talk and I tease her about it, Kaoru falls, I catch her, she complains, Kaoru falls, and then it was 9 by then. Kaoru told me that it was about to be her curfew._

_I walked her home. I took her hand as I walked her up the porch steps. "T-thanks" she said and blushed some more. I smirked. "Well… bye see ya tomorrow?" she said._

"_ight" I said. I was walking away but I turned around. I saw Kaoru about to open the door. But before she could I caught her chin in my hand and kissed her. _

_Surprisingly she kissed back, I heard the door open and we broke off the kiss to find her brother Dai._

"_Kaoru… and Butch? I thought yall were just friends!" he said and passed out right there!_

"_guess he can't take it" I said and smirked. Kaoru nodded and waved bye as she dragged him to the couch._

_~End FLASHBACK~_

I smiled. I chuckled a bit and took Kaoru's hand again. I guess she heard my chuckle because she asked me what. "I was remembering our first date" I said and smirked. She blushed again! "I was- … I'm not going to even fight for it this time " she said and turned away.

Probably to blush again XD

Kaoru P.O.V

I turned away to blush.

"I know your blushing" he said.

"I know your smirking!" I fought back.

"i know your still blushing" Damn it! He's right….

"I know your weakness"

"really?"

"y-yeah!"

"Show me my 'weakness'" he said. Ooo you can just feel his smirk! -_-()

I turned to him and smirked.

I put my arms around his neck and our faces inches apart. I went to his ear and whispered "ok" seductively. He went hard. He put his hands around my waist and pulled us even closer. I aimed for his lips, when I was a millimeter away I giggled and pulled away. He pouted. I laughed. "I know your weakness" I said and kept walking.

He jogged to catch up with me, when we was by my side he said, "Why must you keep teasing me?"

I laughed lightly and said "I call it punishment" and smirked,

He laughed. I stopped and stared at the building in front of us.

Butch whined. "I don't wonna go to school!" he said and pouted. He looks adorable when he does that.

"your so childish" I said and started to go on school grounds. He grabbed my hand before I could. "Wait! How bout we skip school today? It is our anniversary!"

I thought about it. "hai" I said and smiled.

~at the park~

"I wasn't that drunk!" Butch defended. We were talking about yesterday and how Butch was drunk at the night club.

I laughed. "you were so drunk that you hugged a hobo and yelled 'Dumbledore your alive! Now Harry can have a father again!'" I said and laughed. "so?" he said and chuckled a bit. He looked serious all of a sudden. "well that's weird.." I muttered.

He smiled "whats weird?"

"never knew you could be serious!"

"shush up"

I laughed.

"hey um.. Kaoru?"

"jess?"

"can I ask you sumthin?"

"you just did" I said and gave him a toothy grin, he gave a dry chuckle.

"Butch, what's wrong?"

"well, care to take a challenge?" he said.

"you know I can't turn down a challenge!" I said with mischief in my eyes. he smiled and hugged me tightly. "the challenge is, can you survive one day without us communicating? No talking, texting, or face to face?" he asked and looked me sadly in the eye. "Butch, I don't get it! Whats going on!" I asked and looked around. He held my wrists and looked me in the eye again then asked, Do you take the challenge?"

I gulped and slowly nodded, "jess, jess I do" I said and forced a smile.

He smiled slightly then said, "when you're done the next day come to my house at exactly 6 wear black please" he said and looked at the ground. I was confused, "why bl-" I was about to ask then Butch said "please" in the most sincere voice I ever heard, and he hardly says please!

I smiled "sure"

"thanks" he said and hugged me again which I gladly returned. "But today? On our anniversary?" I asked. "Please babe just don't ask" he said,

"don't call me babe!" I said and blushed. He smirked. "but that's your nickname!"

~after the park~

"so remember the challenge" he said while we were walking me home(even though school is still going my parents are away to Africa and my bros are in school so no one will know I'm there).

"jess I remember!" I said for the 60th time. When we were at my porch he held my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I love you Kaoru-Chan" he said and smiled. I smiled back, "I love you Butch-Kun" I said then he roughly pushed his lips against mine. once again I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands snaked around my waist and made his way down to my ass where he rested them there. He bit my bottom lip, I took that as a hint to give him entrance. Our tongues were fighting for dominance I finally gave up and sucked on his tongue.

He roamed in my mouth which caused me to moan and him to smirk in the kiss. He pulled away satisfied and kissed my forehead. "I will always love you Kaoru-Chan" he said and walked away. I wonder what's gotten into him! It was now 1:00.29 more hours to go.** (A\N I THINK :O)**

3:00

My brothers Dai and Shou came home.

6:00

I made dinner, steak with mash potatoes

9:00

I was talking to my parents on the phone as they congratulated me on my anniversary with Butch

12:00

My ipod was on full blast as Dai tried to tackle it away from me.

3:00

I heard ambulance sirens and I couldn't go to sleep

6:00

I woke up to my early jog

9:00

After my jog I took a shower and ate breakfast with Dai and Shou(it's a Friday so no school ! :D)

12:00

I started missing Butch but I managed to not communicate with him.

3:00

I ate

6:00….

I got dressed in my black shirt, black jeans, black converse, my black hat, and a black necklace that Butch gave me. Butch gave me this outfit for my birthday.

I walked over to Butch's house to find a lot of cars parked all over it.

I walked in and saw his mother. "Oh kaoru, this is just terrible!" she yelled and hugged me while she cried. I hugged back, everyone was dressed in black and I saw a green coffin on the table.

I went wide-eyed.

"W-What's terrible?" I asked with fear. She gasped. "oh my he never told you didn't he?" she asked and wipped away some tears.

She lead me to the coffin." Butch had cancer, the doctors told him he only had 24 hours to live" she said and started sobbing.

I felt my heart crack a little. "y-you m-mean…" I said and pointed at the green coffin with my other hand covering my mouth from sobbing.

"yes, he died….. I assumed he told you… but he told me to give you this when you came" she said and bit her lip as she handed me a red paper.

I cried and fell on my knees. I was crying hysterically, Butch was d-dead, Butch my love of my life had died yesterday. On our anniversary, why didn't he tell me?

I grabbed the note and stood in front of the green coffin. Their were pictures of Butch surrounding it, there were roses around it too.

I sobbed when I saw a picture of us. We were smiling and his arm was around my shoulder.

I opened the letter heres what it said,

_To My Love Kaoru,_

_Hey babe you did it! One full day without communication. Yes my love I am dead, I didn't want to tell you cause you would've freaked, anyway heres the real question, you made it through one day, now can you make it through everyday babe?_

_From Your Hot Smexy Boyfriend_

_Butch ;)_

I held the letter to my heart. No Butch… I don't think I can make it through everyday!

I cried then fell to my knees. I cried in front of Butch's Coffin.

Guess what I did then.

I ran.

That's right

I ran to the park crying all the way. I swung on the swings with my head hung low. The tears ran from my eye,to cheek,to the concrete.

It rained when the tear came in contact to the concrete.

Suddenly I stood up and felt a familiar presence around me. I felt two strong arms embrace me from behind. When I turned around I saw a white faced Butch floating and a halo above his head. My eyes widened and I fell to the floor and sobbed loudly.

"Kaoru-Chan…" the ghost Butch said. My red eyes looked at Butch. I sniffed and said, "B-Butch-Kun…." Then he leaned down and pressed his ghost lips to mine.

"I will always love you Kaoru-Chan…" he said and disappeared. I stood up and looked at the sky.

"I will always love you too Butch-Kun…." I whispered and smiled.

**HEY ! so I was feeling down and wrote this story… and sorry for killing off BUTCH! :( it even hurt ME while I was typin it :\ so this is a little gift for those people waiting on my stories like,**

**LOST LOVE**

**The Horror of Love and **

**Pirate Love**

**Review~**

**~*^GREEN LUVR 101^*~**


End file.
